The New One
by AngelandTonks555
Summary: A fire leaves the house in ruins, and the flock thinking Angel is dead. Can't say anything more, it will spoil everything!I dont own Maximum Ride or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

**Unwelcome**

**Angel POV**

There was fire, all around me. In my closet, in my bed, on my floor, in my window frame. I was going to die. I reached out to Max, she was safe at least. And so was everyone else. I was going to die alone. I hugged Celeste, and threw her to the window, it broke and she landed in Max's arms, she thought to me, _Angel? You're alive! Thank goodness! Can't you find a way out? No, the window is on fire, you're stuck. Wait! The ceiling! Angel, Fly up and try to go through the ceiling! _I looked up, and then did as she said. But all that happened was I hit the ceiling and blacked out, the fire raging by me. The last thing I saw was the floor giving away. I sighed as I fell, preparing for my death, a single tear fell down my face. Then darkness.

**Max POV**

I heard a crash, and then saw the roof cave in. Ari flew away, his work was finished. I waited for Angel to fly out, to laugh and tell us all that she was Ok, but she never came. There was no Angel there, just burning house. Nudge had Celeste in her arms, unaware that her sister was dead. Iggy hadn't missed the crash, and Fang saw the look on my face. I pushed my face into Fang's shoulder, sobbing. Iggy got the hint and was instantly at Gazzy's side. Nudge eventualy realized what had happened and she sobbed into the small bear. I couldn't believe it. After everything, after all the times she had to go through a maze and get poked and play lab rat she is rewarded with death? At seven? Ari was going to die. No, Ari was going to _wish _he was dead. He was going to beg at my feet and I was going to let him go, then, just as he thought he had escaped, I would kill him. And I would leave his body there. I would've looked for the body of the little girl, but I didn't think I could handle it. I simply turned and flew, as far away from here as possible.

**Sorry it's so short but I'm setting up for the next chapter, Nudge, don't freak out yet. RnR please!**


	2. Angel?

**Six Years Later**

Max's POV

I pulled myself out of my bed, Fang was asleep on the other side of it, a smile on his lips. In his arms was a five year old girl, she looked just like him, but her wings were much lighter, almost white. I snuck into Nudge's room, she was sleeping next to Iggy, they were the cutest couple. I walked to the far side of the room to find a two year old curled in a ball next to Gazzy. This was my family. I walked out to the kitchen of our home, I opened the fridge and reached for the eggs when I felt a hand grab my elbow,

"Nu-uh. I like my pans without a hole in the middle, and charcoal eggs are just not appetizing at the moment." Iggy teased, I laughed and reached for the juice, I pulled out seven cups, leaving only one in the cupboard, it was pink with glittering letters, it read, Angel's Cup. I sighed at the sight of it. I began to poor juice as Iggy cooked eggs and pancakes and all of the other workings. Elida walked in drowsily, her wings trailing behind her, she looks so much like Fang, except the eyes, she has my eyes. She ran up to Iggy and poked him then she ran to his other side as he swung at air, annoying uncle Iggy was one of her favorite things to do. Elida flew above him and flicked his ear, then she dropped to the floor and poked his ankle,

"Hey! It isn't fair to leave her with me!" Iggy complained

"Cmon, be a fun uncle!"

"If you ever want to eat again I suggest you get this monkey off me!" Iggy threatened, I sighed, my hands were bound, I peeled my daughter off of Iggy as he finished the food.

Four hours and twelve servings later I decided to get the girls ready for another day of flying, and, my worst nightmare. I helped Elida into a shirt, and Fang helped with Leyna. As I tied her shoes, Elida asked me the most painful question I had ever been asked,

" Mommy? Who is Angel? I saw her cup in the cupboard." I sighed, a pain erupted from my chest. This was what I'd been avoiding.

" Angel is Mommy's old friend, her sister." I wasn't lying. Not really. I finished with her shoes and placed her on the bed, pushing her black hair out of her eyes, I lifted her onto my back, and Fang held Leyna to his chest. This was the life we had now. And it was happy. Sort of.

Leyna's dark wings shimmered next to her sister's grey ones, I was flying above them, Fang was below, Gazzy was in the back, Iggy and Nudge took the sides. This was our daily setup for the girl's flying school. Leyna was doing surprisingly well for a two year old, then again she could fly before she could walk. Elida was perfect, just like…. Angel. Angel would've been eleven today, today was the day that six years ago she had declared was our birthday.

" Mommy, you didn't tell me today was your birthday!" Oh, yea. I forgot to mention, Elida can read minds. Just. Like. Angel. I don't know how but my daughters have powers just like the rest of the flock, the only difference between the flock and my daughters is they were born and raised by people. While we were born and raised in test tubes by psycho whitecoats.

I was about to call it a day when something whizzed past my head. I spun around to find, surprise surprise, erasers. Fang flew up and wrapped himself around the girls, Gazzy pulled something small and green out of his pocket, and Nudge flew immediately to my side.

"Iggy, behind us, armed erasers!" I shouted to Iggy. Fang turned and flew towards the house, making sure to block the girls at all times. The erasers charged forward, but then wheeled backwards once Gazzy threw the green ball at them, turns out it was a bomb. No shock there. Once the smoke cleared only one thing was left, but it wasn't an eraser, it had curly blonde hair and huge wings. It looked a lot like…

"Angel?"

Angel POV

I was about to attack the erasers from behind (to show James, another hybrid I found, how to fight) when they exploded. Just exploded out of nowhere. As the smoke started to clear I saw four figures, four familiar winged figures. I reached out and read the first mind I could get to, _I hate being blind. I mean come on! Max said erasers and suddenly big boom and everything is quiet. I wonder if Nudge is O.K… I wonder if she had to fight. I hope she wasn't hurt! If they hurt her…. I stopped listening, I was a hundred percent sure that was Iggy. And Iggy meant the flock, and the flock meant…_

"_Max?" _


End file.
